Larry's Special Evening
by CosmicKitten89
Summary: Larry has a very special evening planned for a special someone.  Two one-shots, each depicting the story from a different point of view.  My sister came up with this.
1. Author's Note

(Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.)

Author's Note:

This story has two versions: The one told from Larry's POV and the one told from Iggy's POV. To read one point of view is to spoil the other, so decide carefully which one you read first.

If you want to read **Larry's** POV first, go to the next chapter.

If you want to read **Iggy's** POV first, skip to Chapter Three.

If you receive the second chapter as an Author Alert, don't read it if you would rather read the story first from Iggy's POV.

After you read both versions, please review by telling me which chapter you read first and which version you thought was funnier! **:)**


	2. Larry's POV

(Disclaimer: See previous chapter.)

**Larry's POV**

"So, baby, meet me tonight at my place at seven, ok? I've got a real special evening planned for us."

My girlfriend giggles. "Sure. Tonight at seven."

I give her the specific details on where in the castle to meet me; then I hang up and get straight to work on the room where we will be spending our special evening. It's one of the castle's guest bedrooms, and it has a real fancy king-sized bed. I change the sheets, making sure that I get the softest and fanciest sheets that the castle's storage closets have to offer, and I change the covers to cleaner, fancier covers and add an extra cover for decorative purposes. I also add fancy, comfy pillows of various shapes and textures everywhere (some of which I stole from Wendy's bedroom).

I bring in several fancy scented candles mounted on candelabras and light them. I inhale the scent.

_Mmm… sexy._

I shape my thumbs and fingers into a square and view the bed through it to make sure I am pleased at how it looks. I straighten some of the pillows and view the scene again.

_Perfect._

I hop into bed at a quarter till seven. I toss about in the amazingly plush and velvety covers and wait patiently for my girlfriend to come. I begin to picture her and I get excited already.

Seven o'clock.

Well, she certainly isn't punctual…

Come on, what is taking so long?

Seven thirty.

She's probably just having a hard time finding her way through the castle.

I begin to fear the worst – that, all throughout our phone conversation, she was plotting to stand me up and disappoint me. I could just see the evil look in her eyes as _yeah, right!_ echoed through her blonde pigtailed head while she promised to be here tonight.

Out of the corner of my tear-blurred, sleepy eyes, I see a silhouette through the crack that the door was ajar. My date had come at last!

"Come in, sweetheart," I tell her. "I thought you would never arrive."

My sweetheart steps in slowly. First timer, huh?

"Go on, get yourself nice and comfortable under the covers." I roll over under the covers to make room for her.

My date buries herself into the covers with me, and I embrace her and begin to smooch her everywhere.

"Mmm… This is heaven… Wait a minute…"

My lips have touched something cold and hard on her face, not like any accessory I have ever seen her wearing…

I kick the covers back, allowing the candlelight to shine off of these glasses and reveal the true face of my "date".

"AAAAUUUUGH!"

I JUST MADE OUT WITH MY BROTHER IGGY!


	3. Iggy's POV

(Disclaimer: See first chapter. Although in this case, Fart is an exception.)

**Iggy's POV**

I walk back to my room after finishing dinner. Lemmy is already in his room because he finished his dinner first. Larry wasn't at dinner tonight. I wonder where he was…

I walk past one of the bedrooms that Fart sleeps in sometimes. It is usually closed, but right now it is open a crack and there is light glowing inside. I take a peek in.

"Come in, sweetheart. I thought you would never arrive," says my brother Larry from under the fancy covers of a big fancy bed. So he was in here instead of eating dinner? I wonder why…

"Go on, get yourself nice and comfortable under the covers."

That's really nice of Larry to set up a nice fancy bed for me! I crawl under the big heavy fancy covers.

Larry starts to hug and kiss me. Larry has never been this nice to me before! I kind of like it…

"Mmm… This is heaven… "

Larry even kisses my glasses!

"Wait a minute…"

Larry opens the covers so he can see me with the light from the candle fire. He screams and kicks me out of his bed.

_?_


End file.
